Love Spell
by dibs4ever
Summary: Belinda Monroee is a crazed Dick Grayson obsessed fan girl who wants nothing but to be his girlfriend. Dick Grayson is finally dating Barbara Gordon and couldn't be happier. What happens when Belinda makes a deal with a Witch who promises to make Dick love her, seemingly switching lives with Barbara. How will things change in a life where Dick and Babs never met?
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't done a new story in a while, please leave a review letting me know what you think or if I should continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Barbara woke up to the feeling of sweet kisses lining their way up her neck to her jaw line.

She rested her hand on the back of the perpetrators head before rolling on her side to face him

"Good morning" she mumbled with a smile running her hands from his hair down to his bare shoulders and around his neck

Dick smiled back at her brightly "Good morning" he leaned forward pecking her lips

"You stayed here all night?" She rose an eyebrow

Dick nodded "I did" he whispered before leaning forward and pecking her lips again

Barbara pulled back smiling "I bet Bruce doesn't know you stayed the night"

Dick laughed "Sleeping with you is well worth facing the wrath of Batman. Besides I think his rule of not dating members within our 'Bat-family' is a little silly" he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close

Barbara bit her lip "Even if we did come back here after patrol and literally just sleep"

Dick chuckled "Isn't that the best way to spend time together?" He leaned forward to attempt to snuggle her neck when a knock on the door forced him to jump away

"Barbara, you awake?" Jim's voice rang through

Dick looked at Barbara with wide eyes "The wrath of your father, on the other hand, scares me" he whispered

Barbara laughed silently and brought a finger to Dick's lips signaling for him to be quiet

"Mph Dad?" She spoke in a mock groggy voice

Dick flashed her an amused smile

"Sorry, sweetie I thought I heard you talking" the doorknob jingled "Why is the door locked?" He asked

Dick looked back at Barbara to see how she'd respond "I must have forgotten to unlock it after I got dressed in my pajamas last night" she spoke still in a fake tired voice

A second later Jim's voice responded "Okay well I'll get your cup of coffee ready for you, I'd like to spend some time with you before I go to work"

They waited for a second to make sure Jim had walked away before speaking again.

Dick smiled at her "I lo- "

Barbara cut him off "Shh, you should go before my dad comes back"

Dick nodded "I wasn't exactly thinking this through last night. All I have is my suit which is stored with yours" his eyes flickered to the secret place Barbara hid her suit in her closet

Barbara nodded rolling out of bed and walking to her dresser, she pulled out a pair of sweat pants tossing them to him

Dick held them up "Pink?"

Barbara smiled "Those are my only ones big enough for you. It's either that or walk through the streets of Gotham in your boxers"

Dick smiled "Have I ever told you how much I like Victorias Secrets fashion" he jumped up slipping on the sweatpants and walking toward Barbara "I'll see you at the gala tonight?" He asked pressing their foreheads together

Barbara smiled "When have you not?"

Dick grinned leaning in to kiss her lips "See you there" he kissed her one more time before bidding a goodbye and slipping out the bedroom window

* * *

Belinda Marcie a petite girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes. She looked herself over in the mirror wearing a green dress that emphasized her tan skin.

"I just know Richard Grayson is going to love this dress don't you think?" She turned to look at her friend Lisa who was sitting on the bed

Lisa looked up "You look great Lind, but are you sure he's really going to notice you?"

Belinda furrowed her eyebrows "We made out before"

Lisa rolled her eyes "Once three years ago, and doesn't he have a new girl on his arm every other week?"

Belinda walked toward her "Well yeah, but I've been keeping up with the press on him- "

"Like you always do" Lisa added

"And he hasn't had a girlfriend in two months," Belinda said excitedly "Which means he is probably looking for the right person to become serious with and that right person is me"

Lisa looked at Belinda as if she were crazy "Or he has a girlfriend and is keeping it on the down low"

"Don't you think his 5 "11" frame would look so perfect next to my 5"2" one?" She sighed seemingly ignoring her friend's comment

Lisa shook her head "You're a stalker"

Belinda laughed "Not a stalker, just delectably interested" she watched as Belinda scrolled through tabloids pertaining toward Dick Grayson "See absolutely nothing about a girl with him in over 2 months"

"Does he ever actually talk to you at these things?" Lisa asked

Belinda shrugged "I only ever see him at the annual Gotham Police Ball, he hasn't been at the last two because he was away -some sort of boarding school I read" she shook her head "One before that he brought some dark-haired girl couldn't ever figure out her name but whoever it was she didn't last long because the press didn't have anything to say about it" she sighed "But then when we were 15 is when he made out with me" she rolled back on her bed "It was glorious, and this year is when he will realize I am the one he is to be with. It'll be even better now that we're 18"

* * *

Barbara Gordon stood in the far corner of the ballroom watching her Dad talk to Officer Marcie, he had a daughter the same age as her and Dick, but they didn't know her that well because she didn't go to Gotham Academy. In another area of the ballroom, she saw Dick, his brothers and Bruce greeting the guests at the door. She blushed thinking about how casual he had acted when she entered with her father even though she could feel his gaze on her as she walked away. She and Dick had, had this attraction going on between them for years now which they fought profusely. When he was away with the Titans for 2 years she thought maybe those feeling had gone away, but when he returned recently single might she add, they were even stronger than before. She tried to ignore them, not wanting to make things weird where he was persistent on wanting to date, but 2 months ago on his 18th birthday all walls were broken, and she couldn't be happier. Transitioning from best friends to lovers was a lot easier then she had expected, even if nobody knew about them yet.

Her phone vibrated from where it sat in her dress pocket, pulling it out she saw that it was a text from Dick that read _Meet me in our spot_

Our spot meant the closet in the hall, where they had shared their first kiss. She smiled and slipped her phone back into her pocket, glancing around to make sure nobody was looking at her before sneaking away into the hall.

She was standing in front of the closet when a pair of arms reached out from it pulling her inside, closing the door behind them. "Let me see you," Dick said turning on the light.

Barbara smiled standing about 2 feet in front of him and watched as his eyes inspected her navy-blue dress

"Do you like it?" She asked with a grin

A smirk formed on Dicks face "I do, and I love the lace" he stepped forward tugging lightly at the black laced edging that ran along her mid-thigh

Barbara smiled leaning forward "Good because I picked it out with you in mind"

She kissed his lips, Dick pushed her back lightly against the wall, as to not make too much noise. The kiss quickly heating up.

"Don't leave any identifying marks" she gasped as his mouth began making its trail to her neck. She felt Dick smirk against her neck before he placed a long gentle kiss on her lips and pulled back

"Do you have any clue how hard it's going to be to control myself around you tonight?" He grinned

Barbara smiled her arms still wrapped around his neck "You managed to do it for years without a problem"

Dick chuckled releasing his hands from around her waist "Don't remind me" he brought his hands up twirling a finger in a strand of red hair "I wish I could tell the world that you are mine" he kissed her forehead "You are literally the most perfect woman in the universe"

Barbara snickered "I could beg to differ about that"

Dick pulled back scrunching up his eyebrows "What do you mean by that?"

"You've been with-a lot of girls before we became an us"

Dick rolled his eyes playfully

"And some of them are more close to perfect than me, Zatanna and Rocket they are so smart"

"True but not nearly as smart as you, you're the smartest person I know and that's saying something because Tim is a 13-year-old genius"

Barbara laughed lightly "Okay but don't pull a Dick Grayson charmer and say I'm prettier, your last girlfriend was Kori and she is stunning and so nice!"

Dick smiled "Yeah I agree Starfire is a knockout"

He continued to look at her

"But?" Barbara asked considering his expression implied there was more to be said

"But that doesn't mean I think she was more pretty than you," he said softly "Babs you are so beautiful every inch of your body is stunning"

Barbara looked up smiling fighting a blush "Now I know you're lying"

Dick shook his head wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her close again "Barbara, you only see yourself in the mirror or in photos, you don't see yourself the way I see you, like when you knock out a bad guy, or when you are silently reading a book and get to really interesting part and bite your lip or when one of the younger team members accomplishes a new move you've been trying to teach them for weeks." He laughed lightly pressing their foreheads together "Or when you first wake up in the morning and your hairs a mess or when you get all grumpy cause you haven't had caffeine in a while or- "

He was cut off by Barbara's lips attacking his

"We should go back to the party" he gasped when they pulled back for air

Barbara nodded "Or we can make out for a few more minutes"

Dick weighed his options for a second "Yeah a few more minutes won't hurt anything" he grinned pulling her back in for a kiss

* * *

Belinda walked around the ballroom for the third time. "Where did he go?" She whispered to herself she saw him when he greeted her and her father at the door.

She had it all planned out perfectly she'd start with her father and act interested while he spoke with his boring boss Commissioner Gordon, then after she noticed Bruce Wayne and his boys were finished greeting everyone she would 'casually' bump into Dick Grayson before any other girls could get their grimy hands in him

But when her father and the commissioner were done talking she realized that Dick was missing from the doorway.

And from her multiple trips around the ballroom it seemed as if he wasn't in there either.

Which is why she concluded that she needed to expand her search deeper into the Manor even if she technically wasn't allowed to go outside of the ballroom.

"As long as that ancient butler of his doesn't catch me I'll be fine" Belinda spoke giving herself a pep talk as she snuck out of the ballroom and down an unfamiliar hallway.

As she did so she heard a door opening and quickly ducked into a corner

Peeking around the corner to see who it was.

Barbara Gordon the daughter of Jim Gordon, stepped out of the doorway.

She furrowed her eyebrows what was she doing in this part of the Manor? Guests were not premiered back here did she think she was special just because her father was the commissioner. Belinda rolled her eyes at the thought. She was getting ready to approach her when something stopped her from leaving her hiding spot-Dick Grayson came out of the door behind her

Not only that he wrapped his arms around her waist and began placing light kisses along her bare shoulder

Barbara let out a giggle and spun away from him "I'll go first, you come in 10 minutes?" She rose an eyebrow

Dick smirked at her nodding his head.

Belinda waited until Dick left before moving out of her hiding space

"Barbara Gordon, she probably talked him into dating her because her daddy is the police commissioner" she spoke out loud to herself

"This was supposed to be my chance to be with Dick Grayson. What does she even know about him? I know everything about him and we would be perfect together" She grumbled out loud as she made her way to the door. She needed to go for a walk, if her dad was looking for her he'd just have to deal with it.

She turned off the corner of the Manor grounds and made her way down the street

"Hi there darling" a voice spoke

Belinda turned to the voice, out of the shadows an old woman stepped out of the ally

"What do you want?" Belinda grumbled

The woman shook her head "Eye, I sense a broken heart"

Belinda looked at the woman "How do you know?"

The woman smiled "Sweetie I can read minds and sense souls. Come I shall mend it" she waved

Reluctantly Belinda followed the woman into the ally she motioned for her to sit down on a crate along with a makeshift table the woman sat across from her

"Tell me all about it darling"

Belinda nodded telling the woman everything and how much Dick Grayson belonged with her. The woman gave her a long stare

"I see, so you really want to be with this Grayson fellow?" She asked

Belinda nodded "More than anything"

The women grinned "What if I told yee I could make your desires come true. "

"You have my attention," Belinda said back

The woman turned to dig around in her sack pulling out a bowl, oils, leaves and some sort of powder. "Now before I begin let me just warn you it could change things, your parents could have different jobs, live in a different house, he could be different, you could be different, he may not know some of the people he knows now, and you may know some that you don't now"

She wasn't sure what exactly the woman meant but she nodded her head anyway "But Dick Grayson will still be dating me right?" She wanted to confirm

The woman sighed "Yes Dearie the boy will be all yours when you awaken in the morning"

Belinda smiled "Then yes I definitely want to do this"

The Which nodded pouring all the ingredients into the bowl and stirring them together. Then waving her hand over the bowl having Belinda place her hand over them and saying some undistinguishable words causing the potion to glow

"Now drink every last drop dear and do not have anything else to eat nor drink till tomorrow. Also, I should mention that the spell can be broken if- "

The woman was cut off by Belinda grabbing the bowl and quickly downing it.

"What was that?" Belinda looked up after finishing the potion to see that the Which was gone

"Great" she sighed setting the bowl down and standing up she felt her phone vibrate getting excited she thought perhaps it was a text from Dick but to her dismay, it was from her father _Where are you? Did you leave the gala? It's over now tell me where you are, and I'll pick you up_

Letting out a groan Belinda texted her father back where she was "Great now instead of locking lips with the hottie that is Dick Grayson I spent my night in an ally with some crazy woman drinking who knows what"


	2. Chapter 2

**The second Chapter is up! Please leave a review and let me know what you think so far**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Belinda awoke the next morning to the feeling of arms wrapped around her waist. She was slightly puzzled and jumped back a little feeling —hairy legs?

She looked over her shoulder her eyes went wide.

There sleeping with his head rested on her shoulder was none other than Dick Grayson

"Oh my God it worked "she whispered, sliding out of his grip she knelt next to him and just stared at his sleeping figure. Gently as not to disturb him she brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his temple. Before slipping out of bed and tiptoeing out of the room

Dick emerged 30 minutes later stumbling into the kitchen. He was now dressed in a white T-shirt and jeans

"Good morning sweetie! I made pancakes" She piped up happily

"Yum," Dick stretched "What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes

Belinda glanced at the stove clock "9:15"

Dick suddenly jumped "9:15!" His tiredness seemingly worn off "Why didn't you wake me?"

Belinda smiled stepping forward "Because I wanted to surprise you with breakfast"

Dick bit his lip "that is awfully kind of you babe, but I really wish you would have woke me up! I'm going to be late for my meeting with the team and I still have to stop at Bruce's." He ran a hand through his hair "oh god he's going to kill me, I'll have to come up with a good excuse with where I was"

"The team?" She rose an eyebrow

Dick nodded "Yeah, I bet you're happy you don't have to be there today eh?" He stepped forward kissing her head

"Sorry I can't eat the breakfast it looks great"

Belinda smiled "It's okay I'll just wait till my dad wakes up and share with him"

Dick chuckled lightly "Well it'll be a little late by then don't cha think?"

Belinda shook her head "What do you mean?"

Dick looked at her for a moment "Well Commissioner Monroe is always working who knows when he'll be home" he pointed out

Her father was the commissioner "Commissioner?"

Dick nodded slowly "Yeah look I really need to go...why don't you go back to bed? You seem like you might need some more sleep" He pecked her lips before walking out the door.

Belinda looked at the door nodding her head, she remembered the woman telling her things would be different, her dad being a commissioner was a good thing.

Belinda spent the rest of her day in a happy fog, she was dating Dick Grayson. Her photos were all over the press and from what she could put together they had been dating for 3 months.

"Hey sweetie I'm home" her Dad smiled walking into the house

Belinda jumped off the couch smiling "Hey Dad! Want to go get some dinner? I'm starving, maybe I can text Dick and he can meet us"

Her father shook his head "Sorry honey you know I just finished a 15-hour shift all I want to do is sleep"

Belinda nodded "Okay, well when do you think mom will be home? Maybe we can do something"

Her father gave her a long stare "Did your mom come here?"

Belinda shook her head with a puzzled look "Why?

"Considering we haven't heard from her in 10 years I'd be surprised" her Dad sighed "Sorry to cut it short but I'm going to take a shower and try to get some sleep before the station calls me back in on another crime case" he ruffled Belinda's hair as he made his way toward the master bedroom

Belinda let out a sigh, her parents were always so in love and happy. Her mom working as a nurse, father working as a police officer. But now her mom just left her when she was only 8 years old?

Shuffling through the cupboards Belinda found a can of soup and opted to just heat that up for dinner. After finishing it she decided to change into her pajamas and go lie in bed.

Smiling to herself she slid her phone out of her pocket and texted her new boyfriend

 _Hey there :)_

A second later Dick responded

 _Hey, did your dad come home...is he asleep yet?_

Belinda bit her lip she always knew Dick Grayson was a sly dog

 _He sure is ;)_

She anticipated his response

 _Awesome meet you in 10_

She squealed Dick Grayson was going to be coming into her bedroom in less than 10 minutes

* * *

Nightwing and Robin sat perched on the roof of the Wayne corp building looking at the city below

"Where is she?" Nightwing mumbled under his breath

Beside him, Tim rolled his eyes "She's your girlfriend why don't you tell me"

"Belinda is Dick's boyfriend, Batgirl and Nightwing, on the other hand, is strictly professional business" he looked back at the street below

Robin shifted beside him "Whatever you say, all I know is it's awfully convenient that- "

Dick held up a hand

"Well come on Nightwing it's obvious that the only reason she is- "Tim tried again only for Dick to cut him off

"Not now" he spoke sternly his ears up as he listened "Come on" he nodded his head toward another side of the building.

Robin followed directly behind him as they peered over the side

Below a young woman was walking down the sidewalk, along trench-cot on with her hands tucked inside, beanie on her redhead as she tried to fight the coolness of the nights' cold air. A man following close behind her. Tim prepared to jump down but Dick held a hand on his chest giving him a look that said "Not yet"

The man picked up his pace, then lunged at the girl. Taking that as their cue Nightwing and Robin jumped down to stop the attacker. They landed in a fight stance, but it dropped when the view in front of them wasn't what they expected. Instead of a damsel in distress ready for the two young heroes to save her. The girl had beat them to it and was currently beating the daylights out of the would-be attacker. The boys watched in awe as she took control over the big man who was triple her size. After she had him pinned to the ground hands behind his back

She looked up at them, hair falling in her face a smirk playing on her lips "Well are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to help a lady out?"

Robin smiled in amusement and jumped forward to handcuff the man

Meanwhile, Nightwing continued to watch for another moment before bending down to pick up the beanie that had fallen off the girls head he stepped toward her "Here you go Miss.— "

"Barbara," she told him taking the hat from his hands

"Barbara" Nightwing repeated sending her a smile

"Thank you," she said slipping on her beanie

Dick nodded "Are you hurt? Would you like us to walk with you to wherever it was you were heading?" He asked in a professional tone

She shook her head "No I'm fine, my apartment is right up here"

She pointed two buildings down.

Nightwing nodded "Okay well I guess this is where we leave you...I'm Nightwing by the way"

The girl laughed "I know who you are Nightwing" she turned toward Tim "And Robin, where's Batman?" She asked

"Taking care of other business," Dick told her

Barbara nodded "Well I better be going, thanks for your help"

Dick watched her walk away

"What was that about?" Tim asked standing beside him

Nightwing turned to look at him "What was what about?"

"I'm Nightwing by the way" Robin mocked

Dick shrugged "Well I am"

Tim shook his head

"What?" Nightwing asked

Letting out a laugh Robin grappled back up to the top of the building, Nightwing followed close behind

"Where's Batgirl She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago?" Tim asked when Nightwing met him back on the roof

He shrugged "I don't know, maybe her dad woke up or something, come on She'll meet up with us when she can. We have a city to patrol" Nightwing grappled off with Robin following close behind

* * *

Belinda was awoken in the early morning hours by a tapping on her bedroom window. Cautiously she got up and pulled back the curtains surprised to see Nightwing on the window's ledge. Quickly she opened the window

"Nightwing? What are you doing here!" She asked excitedly

"I could ask you the same thing" he turned to her pulling off his mask to reveal bright blue eyes

"Dick?!" She gasped

Dick shook his head "Where were you? With Batman away on Justice League stuff we could've really used your help"

She followed him as he walked toward her closet "My help?"

Dick nodded bending down he moved a tile then there was a scanner where he placed his hand, the door opened Dick reached inside and pulled out a suit "Yeah Batgirl" he pulled a beeper-like device out of the Batgirl suit and showed her where it read 15 missed alerts

"Are you mad at me?" She asked

Dick stood up shaking his head "Just confused, you're coming to the mountain for training, tomorrow right?"

Even though she was confused she nodded her head yes

"Okay I'll meet you at the phone booth at 10, we can all 3 zeta in together" he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Okay," she thought for a moment "Just to clarify which phone booth"

Dick smiled "The one in the ally on 8th" he released her waist and slipped his mask back on then sent her a wave before jumping back out the window

Belinda sat down on the edge of her bed Dick Grayson was Nightwing. She was Batgirl...her parents were separated, and her dad was Commissioner. This witch wasn't lying when she said the spell might change things.

 **Next chapter "Batgirl" will be meeting the team so that will definitely be interesting**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave a review, I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

It took her 30 minutes but somehow Belinda managed to wrangle herself into the tight-fitting Batgirl suit. She wondered how whoever the girl that was Batgirl before the spell managed to get into the thing. When she arrived in the ally 15 minutes late Nightwing and Robin were waiting for her

"Finally! "Robin threw his arms up

Nightwing chuckled "Oh would you relax, you just want to see Cassie"

Robin shook his head "No I don't, I told you I don't like her like that" the boy protested

A smirk played on Nightwings face "Whatever you say Red" he waved toward the phone booth she watched confusingly as Robin stepped in first, a light beaming then he was gone.

"See you on the other side" Nightwing grinned stepping into the booth

She looked as the same thing happened to him, following what she had seen she did the same she felt the scanner go over her and just like that there was a flash. Next thing she knew she was inside a cave.

Robin was already off to the side talking to Wondergirl, while Nightwing was seemingly surrounded by many other heroes including Blue Beetle, Superboy, and some kid dressed in a beige and red suit that looked similar to The Flash.

Shyly she went up and stood beside Nightwing he looked down at her and smiled "Alright guys, let's get to work. Like I said I have a surprise for you all after this training session" he clapped his hands together

The team members separated Belinda following their lead. She was the last to enter the room. Several more team members were in there, like a green-skinned boy and a girl in bee type suit.

She felt a pair of hands graze her hips causing her to jump. She turned her head to see Nightwing standing behind her, he sent her a smirk.

Belinda glanced around the room, noticing that all the other team members were breaking up into pairs of two. She figured whatever they were about to do her boyfriend would be the best bet, that way she didn't risk any of the other females of this group wanting him to be their partner.

"Sure Babe!" She smiled

Dick whipped his head around "Shh not so loud"

She followed him as he walked toward a mat "What do you mean?" She furrowed her eyebrows

Nightwing looked back at her "I know you enjoy secretly dating the team's leader, but can you not be so obvious" he smiled at her

Belinda nodded _Okay so apparently people on this team don't know that Dick Grayson and Belinda Monroe are dating._

She watched Nightwing go into some sort of stance then copied him, a buzzer went off before she could even react she saw Nightwing running toward her he jumped into the air and kicked her right in the stomach. Belinda stumbled back clenching her abdomen

"Owe that hurt!" She groaned

Nightwing jumped back into a fighting stance again "Then fight back and it won't" his tone was serious

He charged again this time with his escrima sticks

She held her hands up in defense. Dick stopped standing up "Come on BG enough messing around this is getting annoying"

She nodded "alright"

She kicked and attempted to continue fighting but wasn't doing that great at it. Either she was doing better than she thought or Nightwing just chose not to bark at her anymore because he never said anything else. She was thankful a few hours later when they were done with the strenuous training.

* * *

Back in Gotham Barbara Gordon was doing dishes, her father Officer James Gordon entered the room. "Alright sweetie, I'm on my way in. Do me a favor and please go to your self-defense class"

Barbara sighed setting the plate back into the soapy water

"Dad I'm 18 now I've been going to these classes since I was 9, I know more than the actual instructors "

Jim eyed her "Please?"

Barbara leaned over kissing him on the cheek "Okay Dad"

He shot her an approving smile "I'll probably end up working a double so don't wait up" he slid on his jacket "And lock the doors" he pointed

Barbara laughed "I know the drill Dad, see you in the morning"

"Night Barb" Jim spoke before walking out the door.

Barbara set the sink in the dish drain, she wouldn't be going to defense classes. Well, not the ones her father thought she was going to. She had heard that Bludhaven was offering a new self-defense course that was much more challenging than the one she was currently in. Her father just didn't need to know she was leaving Gotham for the night.

* * *

Dick, Tim, and Belinda arrived back in the Ally after finishing the days training

"I'm heading back to the Manor to do some research before patrol" Tim waved

Dick nodded and watched him leave before turning back to Belinda "So I think the team loved the surprise, I know they all miss Wally. So, him visiting for a little bit was awesome right" he smiled widely

Belinda nodded "Oh yeah it was—great" she lied honestly, she got the vibe that Kid Flash didn't like her too much. Heck, she got the vibe that nobody on the team liked her too much. They were probably jealous. "But I'm happy that it's just me and you again" she clutched his arm

Dick smiled down at her "Right, well hopefully that'll happen soon"

She looked up at him "What do you mean?" She furrowed her eyebrows

Dick shrugged "I have police academy tonight in Bludhaven"

Belinda released his arm "Police Academy?"

Dick nodded "Yeah, then patrol and you know everything else that follows but I'll see you later this week at Bruce's Police Gala." He leaned forward kissing her head

"Police Gala?"

Dick chuckled "Yeah, why don't you go relax a little before your patrol? I'd hate to hear you got injured or something "

Belinda nodded and watched him walk away, _I guess in this new world the Gala hadn't happened yet_

* * *

Dick Grayson walked out of the Bludhaven police Academy feeling accomplished. He made his way down the sidewalk of the dangerous city heading toward his car so that he could get to his apartment, and quickly change into his Nightwing suit. He had so much pent-up energy that was begging to be released. He paused in his tracks. There walking on the other side of the street was the red headed girl from last night. As if his feet were guiding him Dick found himself crossing the road to reach the same sidewalk as the woman.

"So, we meet again?" He grinned approaching her.

Barbara looked at him oddly "I'm sorry have we met?"

"I'm sorry no we haven't" he laughed nervously. Instantly remembering that he was Nightwing last night when he 'met' her and mentally slapping himself for the amateur slip up

She nodded "Well this is a weird pick up line." She crossed her arms

Dick shook his head "No, No I'm not hitting you I just... I'm Dick." He looked down at his Academy Uniform "Dick Grayson" he pointed to the name tag that listed his last name and stood tall extending a hand

Timidly as if she were examining his body movements Barbara grasped his hand "I'm Barbara Gordon"

"Gordon?" He released her hand "Why does that sound familiar?" He tried to place the familiar sounding name

"My Dad is a police officer in Gotham, James Gordon?" She suggested

Dick snapped his fingers "That's it! Your dad is the one who brought me to Bruce's when I was 8"

"Bruce Wayne?" She asked confused

Dick nodded "Yeah my umm parents died when I was 8 and Bruce took me in. Your dad is the one who stayed with me that night." he explained shortly

Barbara nodded

Dick stuck his hands into his pockets and bounced on his heals "So what is a Gotham Police officers daughter doing in Bludhaven? Usually, if you live in Gotham you try to go somewhere better, not worse" he pointed

Barbara giggled "Well don't let my dad know but I have been secretly taking a self-defense class over here. It's more intense than the ones in Gotham" she explained

Dick quirked an eyebrow "Is that so?"

Barbara nodded "Oh yeah, I have been in self-defense classes since I was 9 and honestly I was the one teaching the classes most that time"

Dick laughed "I can understand that, Bruce was basically the same way with me. Bet I could beat you" he teased

Barbara mockingly held a hand to her chest "Is the ward of Bruce Wayne challenging me in the middle of the streets "

Dick chuckled "I believe he is"

They both laughed

Dick thought she seemed like she could be a good friend, perhaps he could introduce her and Belinda.

"I better be going, it's a long walk to the bus" she rubbed her hands together as a cool gust of wind blew against them

Dick's eyes widened "You road the city bus here?"

Barbara nodded "I don't have a car and like I said I'm kind of taking these classes behind my dad's back"

"Come" he waved, Barbara reluctantly followed him. "I'll give you a ride if you'd like, I honestly don't mind" he waved to the Black vintage Mustang that was parked along the side of the road

Barbara bit her lip as she debated, she really didn't want to ride the bus home it honestly stank and was full of creeps but on the other hand, she really didn't really know this Grayson guy.

"Please, it's the least I can do for the daughter of the man who comforted me all those years ago" Dick pleaded

Barbara flashed him a smile "Okay" she nodded her head


	4. Chapter 4

**Please leave a review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Two days later Dick Grayson as Nightwing landed on a building in Gotham.

"What brings you to Gotham Nightwing?" Batman spoke without turning

Nightwing silently stomped his foot "Can't surprise you, can I?" He grinned stepping forward "I was in the area and figured I'd see if I could be of some aide"

Robin turned from where he stood beside Batman "Yeah driving Barbara home" he grinned

Dick stared the younger boy down "How did you-are you taping into my cars computer again?" He crossed his arms

Robin shrugged "I get bored and it's entertaining to see what everyone is up to"

Batman turned toward the brothers light bickering "Barbara? Gordon as in the officer's kid?"

Tim nodded "Yeah, Dick likes her"

Quickly Nightwing shook his head "No I don't I just offered to drive her home because otherwise, she'd be on the streets by herself. I'm keeping her safe, you should be thanking me it's less work for you. Besides, I have a girlfriend—-which reminds me where is Batgirl"

"Late—again" Bruce spoke

Dick let out a sigh "I'll go by her place and see what's keeping her" he saluted before grappling off

* * *

Belinda was sore if sore was even a word to describe how she felt. She had been out with Batman and Robin the past two nights in a row and keeping up with them as they jumped around rooftops and hid in dark alleys was work alone. Not to mention attempting to stop bad guys, which should she mention had resulted in a lot of close calls for her. At least Batman treated her better than Robin did, he seemed to hate her for some reason.

She was walking around in her suit working up the energy to go out and meet up with Robin and Batman when she heard a tapping on her bedroom window. Quickly she approached it smiling when she noticed it was Nightwing

"Hey" she smiled opening the window

Dick didn't smile back "Why aren't you on patrol?"

She sighed "I was getting ready to go" she licked her lips he looked really good in that Nightwing suit "Wanna come in?"

Dick shook his head "I was in the area and thought I'd swing by and say hi before I went back to Bludhaven. Bee, they need you why aren't you out there?"

Belinda shrugged "Robin hates me"

Nightwing let out a sigh "He doesn't hate you, he just thinks the only reason you got to be Batgirl is that you're my girlfriend"

She looked up at him "Is he right?"

Nightwing shrugged "Well not exactly I mean yeah we did start dating around the same time you became Batgirl but that was a coincidence, right?"

Belinda nodded not knowing if she was telling the truth or lying

Dick leaned forward pecking her forehead "Then get out there and prove him wrong" he grabbed her hand pulling her onto the balcony. Together they sailed across the city until they found Batman and Robin

* * *

"Look who I found" Nightwing spoke when they found them

Batman nodded "Nice of you to join us Batgirl"

Robin didn't say anything

After a while of surveying, Batman began prepared to move when activity began below. Nightwing looked to see what had the Bat's senses up.

"What is she doing out?" Dick whispered under his breath

"You know this girl?" Batman asked as they both continued to watch the girl below

Dick nodded "Yeah"

Batman looked at him for a second "I'm assuming that's the officer's Daughter?"

Dick nodded

"That man behind her is Randy Ramon he's a known rapist we should intervene before he attacks her"

Dick held up a hand "No no, wait watch her"

"Watch?" Bruce eyed him

Dick nodded eagerly "She's awesome"

* * *

From across the way Belinda watched her boyfriend and Batman sitting close together peering over the building "What are they looking at"

Knowing full well who was below Robin smirked "I don't know, why don't you go check it out?"

Belinda looked at Robin before shrugging and making her way over, by the time she did Nightwing had already jumped over the edge of the building.

"What's he doing?" Belinda asked reaching Batman's side

He stood "Arresting Randy Ramon, the rapist we've been trying to get the past 2 days"

Belinda nodded "He took him down?" She saw a girl standing behind Nightwing as he placed handcuffs on the man

Batman shook his head "No the girl did"

Belinda looked over the edge to see Dick now talking to the girl

 _Meanwhile below_

"So, what are you doing out walking around in Gotham again?" Nightwing asked

Barbara crossed her arms "What are you doing out of Bludhaven again?"

A small smirk formed on Nightwing's face "Touché, gotta admit though those were some nice moves"

Barbara uncrossed her arms and smiled "Thanks, I actually enjoyed it. It let me use some new moves "she looked down at the knocked out handcuffed man

"Moves?" Dick pretended to be clueless

Barbara nodded "Yeah I've been taking classes. They're actually in your town." She explained

Nightwing nodded "Well speaking of Bludhaven I should be getting there. If you want I can see if someone can walk you home?"

Barbara shook her head "No thanks I think I can handle it"

Nightwing smiled "I think you can too"

He watched her walk away before grappling back up the building landing next to Batgirl

"Who was that?" Belinda asked

Nightwing shrugged "Barbara," he said simply walking toward Batman and Robin on the other side of the building

"Barbara? As in Gordon?" She followed him

Dick nodded "Yeah, did everyone know this girl except me?" He laughed lightly "I got to go, see you in a few days." He leaned forward and pecked Belinda's lips before grappling away.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you enjoy, please leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

To be honest Belinda hadn't slept much at all after getting back from patrol last night. How was this happening, even without Dick Grayson ever even meeting Barbara Gordon he still somehow met her. Well over her dead body would she allow her to steal Dick away from her again. Dick was meant to be hers and nobody else's. He was a trophy worth holding onto. Turning the corner to the ally she found Dick and Robin with their sunglasses on

"Finally," Robin sighed jumping off the dumpster lid he had been sitting on.

"Tim" Dick snapped

Belinda was frustrated with Dick for talking to Barbara "I don't need your defense, I can handle myself" she said strutting past her boyfriend "Robin, I'm not going to allow you to get to me. I'm dating your brother and you are just going to have to be a big boy and get over it"

Tim rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses "I don't have to deal with this" he made his way to the telephone booth and zetaed out

Dick scrunched up his eyebrows "Lin, that's not called for"

She shrugged "What? I'm just speaking the truth."

He looked at her for a moment before tilting his head to the side "You're mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you, why would I be mad at you?" she shrugged

Dick watched her pace

She was not mad at him, she just had to figure out a way to get Barbara Gordon away from him. How did they even meet? All Dick ever did was go to work, school and patrol he never had any time with her let alone enough time to meet people.

"Is it cause Zee is coming to the mountain today?" he asked, pulling her out of her thoughts

"Zee?" she looked toward him

Dick nodded "Yeah, I mean I know you two weren't ever exactly best friends, but you guys got along, just because we are dating now it shouldn't be awkward. Besides, keep in mind the team doesn't even know we are dating it makes it less awkward. You've even said yourself you think Zatanna is nice"

"I did?" Belinda asked, she honestly had no idea who this Zee was

Dick nodded "Come on, Batgirl we better go before we are late. And play nice." He wagged a finger before making his way to the telephone booth

* * *

Belinda entered the cave, seeing that Dick was talking to Superboy and Mgann. Robin was off to the side talking to a dark-haired girl. She recognized this girl, she was the one that he had brought to a police gala years ago. The one who the press never identified, was everyone after Dick?

"This is why he asked me if I was mad," she said under her breath. Then shrugged "I'll just have to make it known he's mine" she started walking toward Nightwing but then remembered the team didn't know they were dating. So, she opted to just join them and stand beside Mgann, she was nice enough.

Off to the side, Zatanna jumped when Batgirl entered the cave,

"You okay?" Tim asked

Zatanna nodded rubbing her temples "I-I'm yeah I'm alright" she groaned

"What's wrong?" The younger boy asked

Zatanna shook her head "I feel a strong magic presence, have you been on any missions like that lately"

Robin shook his head "Not that I know of" he paused looking off to the side "But you didn't feel it till Batgirl walked in, right?"

Zatanna looked toward Robin and tilted her head "Yeah you have a point, that's weird"

* * *

Dick stood in his tux by the beverage table of the ballroom drinking a cup of punch he could taste was already spiked, but he didn't care he hated these things and he could feel the effects of the drink calming his nerves. His girlfriend was late as always so he really didn't have much to do, then his eyes caught someone.

Grinning Dick made his way across the floor toward his new friend, sneaking up behind her

"Don't you hate these things?" He whispered causing her to jump

Barbara turned around smiling when she saw him "Hey"

Dick smiled "Hey, should've figured you'd be at the police gala. Where's your dad?" He asked

She pointed across the room "Talking to your girlfriend's dad. Where's your girlfriend?"

Dick rolled his eyes "Who knows, she's always late" he explained

"So, do you agree? Don't you hate these things?" He repeated his previous question

Barbara shrugged "Well we only get to come once a year and Mr. Wayne I can tell puts a lot of thought into it so- "

She met Dick's eyes which were giving her a _'Tell me the truth'_ look

"Yeah they're really boring and I hate wearing dresses" she sighed pulling at the Navy-blue dress that reached just above her knee with a sweetheart neckline

Dick laughed eying her up and down "Well if it's any conciliation you look great"

Barbara smiled looking down at herself "Thanks"

He nodded "Wanna get outta here?" He tilted his head

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"Come on" he waved leading her out of the room

Reluctantly Barbara followed him down the long hall, up a flight of stairs and halfway down another hall. Into a very large room.

"Where are we?" She asked it was obviously a gym, but she wanted an explanation

Dick smirked "Barbara Gordon welcome to the Manor Gym. I believe we had a challenge we have not yet completed" he smirked waving toward the mats as he shrugged off his suit jacket

She eyed him "You want to spar, while I'm wearing a dress? That hardly seems fair" she argued with a smirk

Dick nodded "Fair enough, my girlfriend leaves some workout clothes here. You're a little taller than her so the shorts might be- "

"I have shorts on under my dress" Barbara cut in

Dick nodded "Perfect, there's a closet in the bathroom where the clothes are just pick out any shirt. You can get changed in there as well"

Barbara nodded walking not the bathroom.

Dick cleared the mat of any objects that could get in the way and even swept them quickly while she changed. When she stepped out of the bathroom he looked toward the door he couldn't fight the smile that formed on his face

She stood wearing a Millennium Falcon T-shirt it almost covered the neon pink shorts that she was wearing

"What?" She smiled tugging on her shorts as she walked across the room and met him on the mats

"That's my shirt" he pointed

Barbara's eyes widened "Oh I'm sorry I didn't- "

Dick shook his head "No no it's fine. You look - "he took a breath "Let's just do this" he smirked

Barbara nodded "Always up for a challenge Grayson" she got into a fighting stance

Dick rose an eyebrow taking a step back "Oh, so is that how it's going to be? Well bring it on Babs" he smirked getting into position as well "Your move first" he winked

That was all the confirmation Barbara needed before she jumped forward

* * *

30 minutes later Dick was shirtless and found himself honestly trying to beat Barbara. He had started off easy on her but quickly figured out she knew what she was doing when she was able to pin him within minutes.

"Best 2 out of 3?" she asked when she stood back up

The next round he had decided to put more effort into the fight resulting in the match to last much longer than the first. He was able to pin her but not without putting in effort

When they were getting in place for the 3rd and final match Dick decided to discard his white dress shirt, Alfred would kill him if he got it sweaty and if he was going to win this he would need to be able to move as much as possible. He noticed how Barbara checked him out and quickly cursed himself for getting excited over that.

This fight had been going on for 15 minutes with both giving it all that they had. Ultimately Dick found the back of his head hitting the mat. When he looked up Barbara was straddling his waist, holding his hands at his sides and had a victorious grin on her face

"I win," she said out of breath

Dick chuckled looking up at her "Yeah you did, fair and square" he panted "You're really good"

Barbara smiled down at him "Thanks, you too"

It was then that the door opened "Hey Dick, Bruce said you might be- what's going on?" Belinda stood in the doorway

Realizing she was still straddling Dicks waist Barbara quickly jumped up "Belinda we were just sparing "she rose her hands in defense

"Get out" Belinda growled, pointing at the door

Barbara looked toward Dick mouthing a "Sorry" before heading out of the room

Once she was gone Dick looked at Belinda "It was just a friendly little competition, Lind, you didn't need to be so mean to her. She's my friend"

Belinda narrowed her eyes "I don't think you understand, we need to talk"


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Leave a review letting me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

"Why were you rolling on the floor with her?" Belinda asked

Dick rolled his eyes "We were just sparring" he said calmly

She shook her head "Why with her?"

"She's my friend and she has a name," Dick said raising his voice slightly he knew she knew her name she had said it the other night on patrol.

Belinda shook her head "How do you even know her? When did you even become friends with her?"

Dick scrunched up his face "Seriously?"

"You don't have time for me, but you have enough time to make friends?" She continued

Dick threw his head back "Oh come on, seriously you know as well as I do how busy our lives are with our extracurricular activities "he slipped on his jacket. "What has gotten into you? You aren't the jealous type?"

Seeing that he was getting mad she stepped forward "I don't know, I guess I just want you all to myself. We should take a week off everything and just focus on our love" she put a playful smile on her face as she fixed his suit jacket

Dick straightened up "You know as well as I do that, that's not possible." He let out a breath grabbing her hands and removing them from his chest

" Tim says you've been driving that girl home," Belinda said feeling aggravated that Dick rejected her affections

Dick rolled his eyes leave it to Tim to stir trouble "Yeah BARBARA gets out of her self-defense class at the same time I get out of Police Academy"

Belinda shook her head "I don't want you driving her home anymore"

Dick took a step back "What? You know as well as I do how dangerous it would be for her to walk home. Why are you- "

"Have you had sex with her?" Belinda cut him off

Dick stopped his eyes widening "What!? No. Of course not" he shook his head "What has gotten into you? Do I need to have Bruce run a test on you to make sure you haven't gotten gassed or something? I would hope you'd do the same thing for a citizen if it meant keeping them safe"

Belinda let out a huff "Let's just get back to the party before people start wondering where we are" she grabbed Dick's wrist pulling him with her out of the room

* * *

3 days later Zatanna and Robin sat inform of the large computer of the cave.

"You sure Nightwing aren't going to show up?" Zatanna asked reluctantly

Tim nodded "Yeah he has school tonight, plus he'll probably be driving Barbara home afterward"

Zatanna turned to look at him "Barbara?"

Tim nodded "Yeah, she's a Gotham police officers' kid. She's Nightwing and Batgirls age, cool girl"

Zatanna nodded "And Nightwing drives her home?"

Tim nodded "Yeah, he and Batgirl got into it the other night when she found out about it, but I think they resolved it"

Zatanna looked him over for a moment before shrugging "Well then let's get onto the task at hand and figure out why I all of a sudden sense Magic whenever Batgirl is around"

He nodded

"What's your first memory of Batgirl?" Zatanna questioned

Tim thought "Honestly now that you ask... I don't know it's just like she was there"

Zatanna nodded "Hmm alright I can work with that"

* * *

Dick leaned up against the brick wall dressed in a sweaty white BCPD tank top and basketball shorts. Today was an obstacle course day at the academy and of course, Dick put his all into the training. The door the community center flung open and groups of people began making their way out. Dick scanned the crowd for red hair. He knew he shouldn't be here, but he just couldn't help himself. He didn't like Barbara like that no matter what Belinda said. Belinda, she would be furious if she found out he was looking for the "other girl" as she called her. Maybe that's why he was here, Belinda had no right telling him who he could and couldn't be friends with. Besides he was worried sick yesterday when he didn't offer to drive Barbara home, he had even gone by her apartment and watched to make sure she came out to go to work. He was relieved when he saw her step out of the building knowing she was safe made him relax.

While he was lost and thought his person of interest walked right past him, probably not seeing him herself. Dick took two large steps forward to catch up to her

"Hey Babs," He said causing her to turn around

Barbara smiled "Dick? Hey, how are you?" She asked

Dick nodded "Alright, and you?"

"Can't complain" she responded. The two began walking side by side down the street to nowhere particular

Barbara looked down at her feet "So you're calling me Babs now?"

Dick shrugged "I think it fits you, do you mind"

She shook her head "No I kind of like it actually" they took a few more steps together "Sorry about the other night, I hope I didn't get you in too much trouble with your girlfriend "Barbara spoke

Dick shook his head "Don't be, she has no reason to be mad we didn't do anything wrong"

Barbara shrugged "I don't think she likes me too much"

"Don't worry about her. I like you isn't that enough?" He sent her a teasing smirk then realized that it could've been taken the wrong way

"Not like that, I mean- "he stuttered

Barbara let out a laugh "I know what you mean, and I like you too" She nudged him lightly with her shoulder

Dick chuckled doing the same back to her

They walked in silence for a moment "I feel guilty for not driving you home yesterday" Dick spoke up

Barbara stopped "It's okay I understand; your girlfriend doesn't want you to"

Dick shook his head "No she's wrong, I can drive you home there's nothing wrong with that"

Barbara didn't say anything

"Which is why the offer stands, would you like a ride home?" He asked

Barbara flashed him a smile "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Dick nodded "Of course, in fact, why don't we grab dinner before we head back? I know this great little cafe just a few blocks from here" He pointed

Barbara eyed him as she twirled a lock of hair between her fingers

"As friends" he held his hands up

Barbara smiled "Okay sure, but just to change things up it'll be my treat that way your girlfriend definitely won't assume it's a date"

Dick laughed "Deal, I'll even make sure to close the door in your face just to make the effect even more clear"

Barbara laughed as they made their way to his car that was parked across the street.

* * *

Robin and Nightwing stood overlooking a building in Bludhaven.

"So How was driving Barbara Gordon home? Robin asked without looking at him

Dick turned to face his brother "Ugh same as always drove her home dropped her off." He said slightly annoyed

Tim nodded "I like her" he spoke still not looking away from the street below

Dick grinned "You don't even really know her, do you?"

Robin shrugged "I might have done some research, she graduated top in her class with honors, currently enrolled in Gotham University, wants to work with computers. Along with being in some of the most challenging classes in school she was also on the wrestling team and was very good...not to mention she looks killer in a bikini "he joked about the last part

"Really?" Dick said

Tim laughed "I thought you weren't interested in her"

Nightwing shook his head "That wasn't an intrigued really. It was an 'I can't believe you stalked the poor girl really."

Tim nodded "How are things with you and your girlfriend?"

Dick shrugged "Fine"

Tim nodded "Is that why I'm helping you patrol Bludhaven and Batgirl is with Batman in Gotham tonight?" He glanced at Dick

Dick looked at him "She does better in Gotham" he defended

The boys watched the streets in silence for a moment

"When did you first start becoming attracted to Belinda?" Robin asked randomly

Nightwing turned this time to face Robin "What?"

Robin nodded "I mean I know you guys say you were friends but there had to of been a moment when you looked at her and thought 'wow I want to be more' am I right. When was that moment?"

Nightwing took a few moments to respond obviously thinking about his answer "I don't know I just did? Where is this coming from?"

Tim shook his head "Just brotherly conversation "

Dick continued to think "I can't remember an exact time—-I just, we went from friends to dating isn't that enough? Am I supposed to have a 'moment'?" He questioned

Tim shrugged "I guess not?" But he mentally took note of what Dick's response was to report back to Zatanna in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please leave a review, I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Zatanna looked on oddly "So Nightwing doesn't remember when he fell for Batgirl?"

Robin shrugged "He says he doesn't remember an exact moment, which is weird right? I mean most people who claim to of been such good of friends for as long as they claim would have some sort of 'Oh no!' moment because you don't want to risk messing up the great friendship you've established." He pointed out

Zatanna nodded "That is exactly what I was thinking"

She skimmed through her father's old spell book that was in front of them, she had marked several pages. "Based on the information you have given me and the sensations I get whenever I'm around her I think it's definitely safe to say that there is some sort of magic going on. Weather Batgirl or Nightwing knows it or not is another thing?"

Robin nodded leaning over to look at the number of spells she had marked "How do we break the spell?"

"Well first we must figure out which one it is, then from there, we can work on that. I have about five possible ones at this point" she pointed to the book

Robin nodded "So probably the best thing for us to do is to continue observing Nightwing so we can narrow down what spell it is"

Zatanna smiled "They don't call you a detective for nothing Red"

* * *

Belinda heard a knock on her apartment door and smiled, quickly making her way to the door.

She opened it seeing Dick, the joy growing even more "Hey! I didn't know you were coming I thought you were in Bludhaven." Before this whole spell thing, she honestly didn't even know that he didn't live in Gotham anymore.

He smiled "Well, I wasn't planning on it. Wally texted me and said he had some business here and asked if we could meet up. You know how we haven't gotten to hang out nearly as much as we used to since his retirement"

Belinda nodded, even though she had no clue what he was talking about

"Well anyways we're meeting at the café downtown for lunch. I thought I'd surprise you and see if you wanted to come with us" Dick told her

Belinda's happiness dropped. They never got to spend time together, yet he immediately rushed over to hang out with this Wally guy? Someone she didn't even know. But he looked so cute leaning up against the doorframe and smiling at her. She didn't want to risk messing up the spell by going out with this Wally guy that she was supposed to know. So instead she shook her head and put on a fake smile "No thanks I actually just ate"

Dick nodded "Alright, well I guess I'll catch you later" he leaned forward pecking her lips before leaving

* * *

Barbara sat in a booth of a local diner waiting for the to-go order that she had just placed to be ready. They had said it would take at least 20 minutes, but she wasn't in much of a rush, she was planning to bring the food to meet her dad on his lunch break which wasn't for another 30 minutes anyway.

The welcoming bell to the door opening rang, out of interest Barbara looked up from her phone to see none other than Dick Grayson. Their eyes met, and a smile spread on both their faces

"Hey Babs" Dick greeted approaching her booth

She nodded "Hi Dick, what brings you to Gotham? Visiting your adoptive father?"

Dick shook his head "Meeting a friend of mine that I don't get to see very often. What about you?"

"Waiting for a to-go order, I'm going to surprise my dad with lunch" she explained

Dick nodded sliding into the booth across from her "I'm sure he will love that, I'll keep you company while you wait"

Barbara tilted her head to the side "What about meeting your friend for lunch?"

Dick chuckled "Knowing him he'll be late, he's always late" he rolled his eyes "Even though he has less of an excuse than anyone to be late"

"Meaning?" Barbara asked

Dick shook his head "Forget I said anything, so what did you get to eat?" he asked grabbing a menu

"Cheeseburger with fries for dad, Grilled Chicken sandwich for me" she responded

Dick threw his head back "Oh they have the best Chicken sandwiches here"

Barbara nodded in agreement "I know that's why I got it"

Dick laughed "Ya got me there"

They both smiled at each other from across the table when someone approached

"What do we have here?" the voice said, it was a guy about their age with brown hair and brown eyes

"Hi Jason" Barbara spoke in a monotown voice

Jason nodded "Barbara" he turned toward Dick "Jason Bard, Barb and I have a little history" he explained extending a hand. Dick shook the guy's hand

"Nice to meet you," Dick said politely

Jason nodded "Affirmative" he stood there awkwardly for a moment "Well, I was just leaving, I guess I'll just leave you two to whatever was happening before I interrupted

Dick and Barbara glanced at each other both catching onto what Jason was implying

"Oh no we aren't," Dick spoke but it was too late Jason had already walked away

Barbara looked down shyly "Jason is my ex, we broke up about 2 months ago"  
Dick's eyes widened "Oh no" he looked down fiddling with his thumbs "Now I know how you felt with Belinda" he looked back up at her "I'm sorry again about that"

Barbara shook her head "Would you stop saying that? I told you it's fine"

Dick shook his head "It still doesn't make the way she treated you right, I really enjoy talking to you. I guess I'm sort of afraid she'll scare you off"

Barbara blushed lightly and prayed Dick wouldn't notice "I'm hard to scare" she added

Dick smirked "I've noticed"

"Order for Barbara Gordon" a cashier spoke setting a bag full of food on the counter. Dick immediately stood up

"I'll get it," he told her

Barbara shook her head "I have the money"  
Dick nodded "And so do I, please let me?"

Barbara debated "Okay"

"Thank you" he sent her a wink before turning and going toward the counter. Barbara watched him from the comfort of the booth

He returned a moment later setting the bag of food down on the table

"You didn't have to do that" she shook her head

Dick shrugged "I know but I wanted to, that's what friends do-you are my friend right?" he shot her a teasing grin

Barbara shook her head "Nah, I've just been using you for the past month to get a free ride home. I think your annoying and have terribly hair" she teased

Dick mockingly gasped "Say what you want about my personality but don't dis my hair" he smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair

Barbara laughed "Yeah I guess you do have nice hair" she agreed

Dick nodded "So do you"

Once again, they found themselves staring at each other smiling

"Sorry, I'm late," a voice said pulling them out of their gaze

Dick broke away first turning toward the familiar face "Hey Wally it's cool. I was just catching up with my new friend Barbara" he motioned toward her

Wally looked toward her and nodded "Nice to meet you beautiful, I'm Wally" he said clicking his tongue and winking

Barbara nodded "You too"

"Are you joining us or lunch?" Wally rose an eyebrow

Barbara shook her head standing up "Actually I should be going; my dads' lunch is in 10 minutes" she picked up the food bag

Dick stood as well "Why don't you give me your number so that you can umm text me when you get out of class from now on. Ya know that way we don't have to always look for each other" Dick said feeling slightly nervous-why was he nervous. He never got nervous.

Barbara nodded "Yeah sure" she took the phone from his hands and quickly put her number in sending herself a text so that she had his number. She handed him his phone back.

"Thanks" he slid his phone back into his pocket "Stay safe," he told her

Barbara nodded "I will see you later. It was nice meeting you Wally" she waved before leaving the restaurant

Dick watched her go out the door before sitting down to face Wally sitting across from her smiling widely

"What?" Dick asked finally

"What's with the cute girl?" Wally asked cheekily

Dick rolled his eyes "Please not you too, we're just friends"

"Right" Wally teased


	8. Chapter 8

**Long Chapter, Please leave a review letting me know what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Dick panted class was going well over what he had originally expected. Barbara would be getting out of her class soon and based on his sergeants' instructions it didn't seem like he would be. Plus, his phone was inside the classroom, so he couldn't get to it give her the heads up from where he was in the gym.

"Grayson keep moving" his Sergeant instructed

Dick nodded and obeyed orders hoping Barbara wouldn't think he ditched her.

As soon as class was over (20 minutes past due) he checked his phone

 _"Hey Dick, I'm out of class"_ she had written 20 minutes ago

 _"I guess yours must be running over,"_ she wrote 15 minutes later

 _"I'll just walk home my dad will be home soon and will get suspicious, I'll text you that I got home safely:)_ was the final text sent 10 minutes ago.

Something felt wrong, he had a bad feeling and decided to drive toward Gotham to see if he could catch her walking

As he neared the bus stop he saw that it was the one Barbara should be boarding but did not see her in line with the other waiting passengers.

That's when he really began to worry quickly turn the car around and started going back in the opposite direction

He scanned the streets as he passed them looking for any trace of the girl

Finally, he spotted something familiar her coat on the ground. Dick got out of his car and picked up the coat looking around, it didn't take him long to find two men crowded around an old car looking at the closed trunk

"Hey Fellas, whatcha lookin at?" He asked acting dumb

One of the men turned to look at him "Get outta here kid"

The other nodded "Yeah none of ya business"

That's when there was a beating on the trunk

Dick continued toward the men continuing with the play the dumb teen act

"Boy take one step closer and you'll regret it" the first man growled

Dick shrugged "What ya got in the trunk? You selling puppies? Ya know my girlfriend is kind of mad at me, I bet if I brought her a puppy she'd give me a reward" he winked "why don't you help a fella out and pop open the trunk. I'll pay well" he tapped the trunk causing another kick from the occupant inside

"That's it, we'll just dispose of him along the way" the second man jumped grabbing Dick and quickly shoving him inside with the other occupant. The men closed the trunk faster than they threw him in. Which was exactly Dicks plan. As the car began moving Dick rolled so he was nose to nose with the fellow victim

"Dick" she whispered

Dick let out a sigh "Thank God You're Okay Babs"

She shook her head "If this is your definition of okay"

They hit a bump causing Dick to roll on top of Barbara he shifted his weight on instinct so that he wasn't crushing her

Barbara's breathing began to quicken "I get claustrophobic "she whispered

Dick nodded from where he still hovered above her "Find a focal point it'll relax you" he whispered calmly

Barbara nodded "All I can see are your eyes"

A small smirk grew on his face "Then use it"

She nodded

They stared into each other's eyes, Dick felt himself leaning closer and closer to her till he realized he was wasting time

Dick glanced at the old trunk, it didn't have the safety pull to open it from the inside

"Babs listen we are going to have to do something and you have to trust me okay?" Dick spoke calmly thankful that the car was still moving

Barbara didn't say anything

Dick wiggled himself to the trunk

"I know this sounds personal, but you have a wire bra on?"

Barbara nodded "Yeah", she said slowly

"Give it to me, I uhm promise not to look," he said turning her eyes

For a second Barbara hesitated but then agreed she unclasped it and slipped the bra out of her shirt before handing it to him

She watched as he skillfully pulled the wiring out from under one of the pads before handing it to her then he bent it before picking the trunk popping it open

"Babs you said you trust me, right?"

Barbara looked at the now open trunk the road below them moving fast

Slowly she nodded

"Then hold onto me "he ordered waving her over

Dick positioned her so that she was lying on top of him then instructed her where to hold onto her before he placed his arms around her resting on hand on the back of her head and the other on her rib cage.

"On three, one... two" he whispered

"Three", they said in unison rolling out of the car and hitting the road below

"You okay?" Dick asked once they stopped rolled, moving to tuck her hair behind her ear and attempting to touch a spot on her temple that looked like it had sustained road burn

Barbara nodded swatting his hand away, "Yeah I'm fine. But you" she said her eyes widening when she noticed his tank top had torn resulting in him getting a large bloody road burn to his left side

Dick followed her gaze and hooks his head wincing slightly when the pain set in "I'll be alright" he assured

That's when they heard the screeching of tires. Dick knew what it was "Get behind me and stay low" he said quickly as he pushed her off him and got into a stance

The two men came running down the street on foot "There they are" the second one pointed

"Get em, boss'll be pissed if we come back without a new Rag Doll for em." the first one spoke

The second man nodded as they were closed in on Dick "Boss loves his playthings. Snitches on the other hand he won't tolerate "both men stared evil at Dick

Dick knew in the back of his head why the men had kidnapped Barbara but hearing them say it unleashed a furry in him. He delivered a roundhouse kick managing to hit both men to the ground. He pounded on the 2nd man first delivering multiple punches to his face. The first one had gotten up and Dick could sense him behind him. Dick whirled around tackling the man and delivering punches to him.

"Dick!" A female voice spoke pulling him out of his trance. He looked to see that both men were knocked out

He saw Barbara looking at him in both shock and horror

"Come on, I'll take you home," he said standing up and whipping the blood off his knuckles

Barbara followed him

When they reached the entrance to the Gordon apartment Dick parked the car

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked

Barbara had been quiet the entire ride home "I could ask you the same"

Dick smirked "I'll be fine"

She bit her lip "My Dads not home yet I don't see his car. Why don't you come in, I'll clean up that cut for you" she offered?

Dick nodded "Sure" he agreed turning off the car and allowing her to lead the way

Dick stood in the middle of the apartment his shirt off, the road burn was worse than he originally thought "This is a nice place" he spoke loud enough for Barbara to hear from where she was in the bathroom

"Thanks, Dad and I have lived here for about 3 years now" she explained walking into the room with a first aid kit

She bent down the be eye level with his abdomen unintentionally licking her lips when she was face to face with his amazing abs

She cleaned and bandaged the wound surprised when he didn't even seem to flinch at the rubbing alcohol, judging incorrectly at their proximity she stood making their faces nose to nose. Nervous Barbara went to step back but lost her footing and almost tripped backwards till Dick wrapped his arms around her

"Thanks" she smiled nervously

Dick smiled "Thanks for patching me up"

She nodded, they were still close, and his hands were still on her waist "It was nothing"

They stood there in silence for a moment feeling themselves being drawn closer and closer, both leaning in till they were so close they could almost feel each other's lips

"Barb I'm home!"

Quickly they jumped apart "In here Dad"

"Nothing about tonight, he'll freak" she whispered handing him his tank top which he managed to slip on the shirt just before Jim walked in

"Hey, sweetie- oh who's this?" He asked obviously surprised to see Dick there

Barbara smiled "Dad this is my new friend, Dick Grayson. Remember I told you about how you helped him?" She said resting a hand on Dicks shoulder

Jim nodded "Of Course, how are you son." He stuck an arm out

Dick nodded shaking the man's hand "I'm great, you know you really helped me that night" he told him

"You know, your case is one that stuck with me the most even all these years later. Perhaps it was because I had a daughter the same age at home and couldn't have imagined her going through what you went through that night" he shook his head sadly

Dick nodded "Well it all worked out okay in the end. I'm healthy I was well cared for and I'm okay" he assured

Jim looked him over "I see that, you're taller than me now. And I see that you work out" he pointed

"Dick is going to the police academy" Barbara spoke up

Jim rose an eyebrow "Ya don't say?"

Dick smiled "Yes sir, in Bludhaven"

"Bludhaven? Wow you're brave" he chuckled lightly

Dick smiled "I just want to help people the way you helped me"

* * *

"Where is he" Belinda grumbled pacing back-and-forth across the rooftop.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon he probably just got caught up with something" Tim assured

Belinda shook her head "He's always on time for Nightwing stuff I should know"

Tim watched her continue back pacing, she was moving too much for Batgirl, she'd catch attention

"Batgirl why don't you come over here?" He suggested

Reluctantly Belinda went over to him

"It's a quiet night," Dick said glancing around the open night sky

Belinda nodded in agreement

"Tell me Bee, when did you realize you had feelings for Dick?" He said slowly

She looked at him "What do you mean?"

Tim shrugged "I mean when did you realize you had more than friends' feelings for my brother"

Belinda narrowed her eyes "Is there a point to your question?"

Tim was prepared for this and had come up with what he thought to be a believable response "I just need advice, maybe I might have feelings for a female friend of mine... got any guesses of who it is?" He tilted his head to the side

Belinda mentally cursed under her breath she didn't know any of this kids' friends and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to or not. "I guess I started liking him as soon as we met," she said ignoring the second question

"When you were 9?" Tim looked taken

Belinda shook her head "I mean I Umm I well ya know how kids are. And yeah it just- shouldn't we be patrolling?" She stuttered

Before Tim could respond Nightwing landed in the roof.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up on my way over. Did I miss anything?" He asked

Both Tim and Belinda shook their heads.

Dick nodded and took 2 large steps toward Belinda "Good Kiss me" he ordered grabbing her shoulders

She looked at him questionably "What?"

Dick nodded "Just please kiss me," he said again

Belinda nodded and obeyed leaning forward she kissed his lips

"Since it's a slow night I'll leave you two to patrol. Buzz me if you need my help" Tim said getting out his grapple hook"

"Where are you going?" Dick asked pulling away from Belinda

He looked back toward them "To the cave, I have some work to do for a case"


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally an update, hopefully, I won't go as long next time without updating. As usual, I don't own YJ or it's characters.**

"Wait, so she acted clueless about the situation?" Zatanna asked

Tim nodded "She's known me for so long when I suggested I might like a 'female friend' I would've thought she'd of thrown a few names out or teased me or something but nothing"

Zatanna tilted her head to the side "Hmm" she continued to flip through her fathers book. "And what about this Barbara girl you told me about?"

Tim shrugged "She's Nightwing's new friend, they seem to of gotten real close really fast which is unusual for Nightwing"

Zatanna nodded "Yeah I know, it took him almost a year of flirting for him to even kiss me. He's smooth to flirt but slow to trust"

Tim nodded "But that's the thing he and Barbara aren't even flirting it's like there's this unspoken connection that neither one of them can fight"

Zatanna nodded "Can you get the two of them together and do some observing for me?"

Tim shrugged "I don't see why not"

—-

* * *

It wasn't hard, turns out Officer Gordon was coming over to the Manor anyways, something to do with a minor legal case at Wayne enterprise. Tim noticed a small smile form on Dick's face when this was announced as he pulled out his phone.

"You texting Belinda?" Tim cut in after Bruce left the room

Dick furrowed his eyebrows "What, no..why would you ask?"

Tim shrugged "Nothing just figured you were cause you were smiling"

Dick forced his grin down when a text came through "Just cause I'm smiling doesn't automatically mean I'm texting my girlfriend"

Tim rolled his eyes "What ever you say."

The doorbell rang not long after with Dick jumping up "Don't worry Alfred I'll get it" he sprinted to the door opening it, a smile forming on his face.

"Officer Gordon, welcome." Jim stepped into the Manor Barbara behind him "Bruce is in his office, just go down the hallway on the left side first door on the right. If you hit the theater you've gone too far"

Jim nodded and made his way in the direction

Barbara looked at him "You have a theater in your home?"

Dick shrugged "Bruce has a theater in his home."

Barbara smiled "How are you feeling with the whole...road burn?" She pointed to his ribs

Dick shrugged "Little sore but it's healing. In fact, I should probably change the bandage. Wanna come to the kitchen and watch?"

Barbara rose an eyebrow "Gee sounds entertaining, is that why you invited me over?"

Dick let out a chuckle "No but I'm sure Alfred made some cookies"

Barbara nodded "Now you're talking, lead the way"

They went to the kitchen and sure enough Alfred was pulling a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven "Alfred this is my new friend Barbara her dad is Officer Gordon, Barbara, Alfred" he pointed

Alfred nodded "Hello Miss, can I interest you in a cookie before the boys of this house scarf them down?"

Barbara nodded "I'd love one, Dick has told me so much about how amazing of a cook you are" she grabbed a cookie and took a bite "And I can see now that he's correct. These are amazing"

Dick nodded "I told you! Barbara's the one who helped me patch up the road burn" he explained

Alfred nodded "Well thank you for caring for our boy miss"

Barbara smiled "Hey someone's gotta do it" she grinned reaching over and ruffling up his hair.

Dick playfully swatted her hands away

Alfred smiled at the two "If you'll excuse me I'll be right back. I'm just going to deliver these cookies to Master Bruce and Officer Gordon." Alfred exited the kitchen. Leaving Dick and Barbara alone, or so they thought. Little did they know Tim had been watching from a far corner, silently observing his brother.

Dick reached under the sink retrieving a first aid kit. He hopped up on the counter, he passed the kit toward Barbara. She looked at the box as if it were a foreign object "What's this?"

Dick smiled "A first aid kit"

Barbara gave him a no duh look "I know that, I mean why'd you pass it to me?"

Dick smiled "You did such a good job patching me up last night, figured you'd do it again" he batted his eyes

They had a mini stare down before Barbara sighed

"Alright fine, but hold still"

Dick nodded and took off his shirt

Barbara opened the kit but paused to look at him

Dick smirked "Like what you see"

Barbara shook her head "It's not that, I Umm I didn't realize last night that you have a lot of scars on your body" she moved forward gently placing her fingers on a particularly large one on his left peck "How did you-"

Dick cut her off "You know what, this is weird I'll patch myself up"

Barbara stopped him "No" she paused "I'm sorry if I hit a soft spot, I didn't mean to-"

Dick cut her off again "It's okay" he leaned back and allowed her to start dressing the wound "I Umm as a kid I was sorta clumsy. I was kinda a free-range kid in the circus. Got me into a lot of trouble. Hence the multiple injuries" he explained

Barbara nodded as she began to apply ointment"Gotcha, I didn't mean to intrude"

Dick reached over and grabbed the ointment "While you do me-I'll do you" he applied a bit on his finger

Barbara smiled up at him and allowed him to apply the ointment for the small bit of road rash on her face

"What did you tell your dad about how you got that?" He pointed

Barbara shrugged "I fell on the sidewalk"

Dick nodded, Barbara stood back up "There you go, good to go"

Dick smiled and slid his shirt back on "Thanks"

He looked at her

"What does the Road Rash make me look like Two-Face or something? I've never seen him but my dad says he's something else"

Dick chuckled at the thought "No, no you definitely don't look like him" he stopped himself hoping she wouldn't ask any further "I was just thinking, has anyone ever told you that you have really pretty hair?"

Barbara fought a blush "No I don't"

Dick nodded "You really do, it's a gorgeous shade of red"

Barbara smiled "Well thank you"

"Just speaking the truth" Dick whispered as they both began to lean forward

Tim couldn't believe his eyes. Sure Dick was a flirt but he wasn't a cheater. He'd never cheat- not intentionally anyway . It was like this girl had some sort of a pull on him. Tim shifted from where he sat in the top of the rafters hoping to get a better look at the two. Which proved to be a mistake because he lost his balance and fell landing right between Barbara and Dick, stopping anything from happening

"Tim!" Dick jumped off the counter

Tim stood up "Hey" he waved nervously

"What were you- were you spying on us," Dick asked, his hands now on his hips

Barbara stood behind Dick letting a small giggle escape her lips "I know I don't know you that well but I didn't take you as a peeping Tom Timmy"

Dick turned and looked at Barbara "Timmy?" He looked back at Tim "You don't let anyone call you Timmy"

Tim shrugged "Barbara is cool"

Dick nodded in agreement then shook his head "That doesn't stop the fact that you were watching us. Barbara is our guest that was a complete invasion of her privacy"

Barbara sighed "Dick its fine really"

Tim rolled his eyes "This is what makes Barb cool. Belinda would be having a fit"

"Tim" Dick growled

"I'm going to go" Barbara turned but Dick grabbed her wrist "Don't"

Barbara smiled "My Dad is probably almost done with his meeting with your Da- I mean "

She exited and Dick turned to Tim arms crossed "Care to explain?"

Tim sighed "I just, I" he had to come up with an excuse and he needed to get answers from Dick "I wanted to see Barbara she's pretty"

Dick's frown dropped and be smiled "Oh so that's why you were spying"

Tim nodded

"Yeah, not gonna argue there. She's pretty and really cool" Dick agreed

Tim looked on as Dick seemed to begin to fantasize "And you wanted to kiss her"

Dick snapped out of it and looked him "I didn't kiss her"

"But you almost did" Tim reminded

Dick shook his head "But I didn't, and I won't"

"Do you want to though?" Tim asked

Dick looked at him for a couple seconds "It doesn't matter whether I do or not. I'm dating Belinda...I love Belinda"

Tim rolled his eyes "Keep telling yourself that"

Dick looked at him "Lind can't know about this. " he took a deep breath "I feel bad as it is about wanting to kiss Barbara"

Tim's eyes widened "You do!"

Dick facepalmed at his slip of mouth "Don't say anything" he pointed "Nothing happened and nothing will"

—

* * *

Tim made his way back into the cave's spare meeting room to meet up with Zatanna, was already waiting for him

"So, anything new?" She asked

Tim nodded "Oh boy yes" he flopped down in a chair "So I didn't have to do much work to get her over at the Manor. Nightwing jumped at the chance to invite her over. He flirted with her la lot then he almost kissed her"

Zatanna's eyes widened "He almost kissed her?"

Tim nodded "If I hadn't fallen from the rafters he probably would have"

Zatanna scrunched up her eyebrows "Fallen from the rafters?"

Tim shook his head "Not important"

Zatanna nodded and flipped through her book reading various articles "You're right. Nightwing is a lot of things but he's not a cheater"

Tim nodded "Its like he's inevitably drawn to her"

Zatanna stopped "But maybe we need him to be"

"What do you mean?" Tim tilted his head and looked over Zatanna's shoulder

She nodded "If its a love spell that Boss is under, and if he's supposed to be with Barbara. Then if they kiss the spell will be broken"

"Then what?" Tim asked

Zatanna shrugged "Everything will go back to normal"

Tim nodded "Well then I guess I need to get my brother to kiss her. Shouldn't be too hard"


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been forever! I have had a lot going on with life, but I'm back and hope to complete this story soon. As always please leave a review and once again I'm sorry for the long wait.**

Robin and Zatanna were still doing research about Barbara and Belinda. Trying to set up the scene to get Dick and Barbara to kiss.

"Recognize Superboy B04" the computer spoke

Robin turned smiling "Hey Conner's Back from the fortress of solitude! "

Zatanna smiled "How long was he gone?"

"2 weeks, something to do with Krytonians and mind training" he explained

Just then Conner walked into the lab "What're you guys looking at Batgirl for?" He questioned

Tim shrugged "Cause we're suspicious that- "He was cut off by Zatanna holding up a hand

"Con- Tell me which one of these girls is Batgirl." She asked

Conner furrowed his eyebrows as he got closer to the computer "Umm the red head?"

Tim shook his head "No it's the brunette "

"Umm I was on this team when she joined, I think I'd know after 3 years what she looks like Robin. It's the red head" Conner pointed "I may not know her civilian name because of you Bats crazy secret identity thing. But unlike you and Nightwing she walks around without sunglasses. I know which one she is. It's the red head." He insisted

He took notice of Zatanna and Tim's exchanges glances "You're telling me this girl doesn't look familiar at all to you?" Zatanna pointed at Belinda

Conner shook his head "Should I? I've never seen that girl before in my life"

Tim looked at Zatanna to answer the question "And Tell me, are Nightwing and Batgirl dating"

Conner shrugged "I don't know if they are, they keep it quiet, but I'll tell you what, they dang sure are close and flirty. They're basically inseparable "he paused "But you all know this, I mean their closeness is part of why you two broke up" he pointed at Zatanna

"Love Spell!" Zatanna And Robin spoke in unison

Conner rose an eyebrow "Umm okay I'm going to my room, fortress kind of made me tired. You two have fun dealing with whatever this is" he motioned

When he was gone Robin looked at Zatanna "Kryptonians must be immune to the spell" she explained

Robin smiled "Cool." Then he paused "So, you're telling me that we are in an alternate reality and she is supposed to be Batgirl and Nightwing's love interest?" Tim pointed at Barbara

Zatanna nodded "Yup basically"

Tim nodded "Wow this is "

"Crazy?" Zatanna suggested

Tim shrugged nodding his head "Yeah that but also good news, I like Barbara she is so cool and easy to get along with - and honestly the way Conner described her and Nightwing's relationship it makes sense. Those two have a natural bond"

"Like soul mates?" Zatanna questioned

Tim shrugged "So breaking this spell?"

Zatanna nodded "According to my book if it is a Love Spell. I think it goes without saying that both of us think it is. Barbara and Dick need to kiss. Once they do everything will go back to normal."

—

Dick was out for a morning run clad in only grey sweatpants as he ran down the Gotham city street, he had stayed at the Manor for the night with patrol ending early. But opted to stay at the Manor rather than with Belinda. She didn't take it well, but he made up the excuse that he had to do work in the Batcave. Truth be told he didn't feel like being around her right now.

But then he saw her... I mean he thought he might see her cause he was passing her apartment, but he wasn't going that way hoping to see her. Okay maybe a part of him was hoping to see her. And maybe it was completely wrong of him to hope to see her over his girlfriend.

He couldn't help but admire her as she ran toward him, wearing a tie dye sports bra and matching leggings. It went well with her beautiful red hair. "Hey Dick" she smiled

He nodded "Hey"

"You stay at your dad's last night?" She asked panting lightly

Dick nodded "What brings you out this early?"

She smiled "Umm my unusual love for exercise" she put her hands on her hips

"Same" Dick smiled

She nodded "It's just something about it, that helps"

He nodded "It's the stress" he grinned "I like your outfit"

Barbara looked down at herself

Dick realized based on the minimal clothing that might sound perverted "I mean-I - I like tie dye and it looks good on you and the 70s were a cool time and all and it's cool that the 70s are coming back and"

"I know what you mean Dick" she giggled

Dick smiled he didn't know why but she brought out an awkward side in him

"You done exercising? Maybe we can grab some coffee?"

Barbara nodded "Yeah that's good, I could use a cool down"

They sat across from each other laughing "So let me get this straight, this guy who your dad arrested 3 times over the course of 3 years asked you out?" Dick asked

Barbara nodded still laughing

"So, did he know who you were?" He asked

Barbara shrugged "I would think so, but still it was awkward cause I knew who he was"

He smiled "Well I mean you can't blame a guy for trying"

Barbara looked at him questionably

"You know you're beautiful alright?" Dick said mater of factly

Barbara laughed nervously "I don't think of myself that way I've always seen myself as more of a ...nerd"

Dick shook his head "I doubt that"

She shook her head "No I'm serious, I skipped my prom to attend a Grand opening of a library. I regret nothing "

He smiled widely "That's pretty nerdy" he agreed

Barbara sent him a fake pout kicking him under the table in a teasing way

"But also, cute" he kicked her back playfully.

They both smiled at each other

"So, it's gonna be a doozy today, the weather is calling for record heat," she said keeping the conversation going

Dick nodded "Yeah, we're having a little get together at the Manor today you should come."

Barbara took a sip of her coffee "Oh yeah?"

He nodded "It's not too many people. Just me, Tim, Bruce, his friend Clark and his wife Lois, his friend Oliver and his wife Dinah. Tim's friend Stephanie, my friends Wally and Roy...Belinda."

Barbara bit her lip "Would it be okay?"

Dick shrugged "It's my party. Besides I want you to come" he smiled

Barbara looked at him his lips turned up, eyes shining bright. How could she say no to that? "Of course, I'll be there"

Dick looked happy "Great, it starts at 2, bring your bathing suit. It's a pool party Alfred is cooking"

"Then I'll definitely be there" she grinned

Dick chuckled "That's always the winner for anyone. Alfred is the best cook in the world"


End file.
